The Life and Story of Effie Trinket
by imstillarockstar53
Summary: Effie's POV! This will cover starting from a few years before Katniss, going until the end. See Capitol life and what it takes to be an escort.
1. Chapter 1

"You have been chosen by your parents, who have very elite positions here. Remember that anything you do can and will be enforced on them. We need a multitude of new escorts, to bring the tributes the Capitol and hide their flaws and craft their expertise. Stay when you hear your number called. Yes, first round begins now." Ms. Worthiness says. I rub my sticker that has been attached to my bright pink blazer. I need this job.

I grab my best friend's hand, Tabia. We both have wanted to be escorts since we were 5. starts reading off a list of numbers. Here, no one knows our name, just our number. I swing my legs, listening anxiously. I wipe my empty hand on my matching pencil skirt.

"12…73…101…62…" 62 is Tabia's number. She looks very surprised and leaves with a huge smile on his face. She goes up to the stage. I realize only two spots are left. I am sending her brain messages to to pick me.

"5…and finally 45." 45 is me! I practically leap up on seat and run up the stage. Tabia and I hug and then turn back around to .

"Congratulations, new escorts! Report tomorrow because we will post the district assignments on the door. You may leave now." escorts us at night. When we get outside, the shrieking starts.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that we both got in! What district do you want?" Tabia asks me. I think for a moment. It is an escort's dream to get 1, 2, or 4 but those normally go to escorts that have been doing this for a long time. I'm just a first year.

"5. Think of all the power plants." I say, as we walk down the streets, trying to find the perfect outfit for our first reaping. We have been taught what to say to freak the kids out, how to pick the name, how to encourage them, and how to flatten their hopes.

"Can you believe we are leaving the Capitol?" Tabia says as we open the door to our favorite boutique, Glitters and Glam. We start shopping and I end up with two bags full of clothing, shoes, and accessories.

Finally, we part our separate ways as Tabia heads toward the middle of the Capitol and I head away. My family isn't rich but we are still pretty high up in rankings.

"I got in!" I scream when I step inside. My mother comes running into the front hallway and gathers me in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you! I just knew it, from the day you were born! You'll be a wonderful escort! Do you have an outfit?" She asks me. She is beaming ear to ear.

"I've got a couple." I say, holding up my bags. We take them into the middle of the living room and start picking out which ones I should wear.

My mom leans back against the couch and takes a good hard look at looking at me.

"My little 16 years old, heading off for the real world." She wipes away a tear that is forming. She looks back down at the outfits.

"You should wear the red one. It suits your current hair color." She says as she goes to answer the door. My mom's boyfriend, Fabian, comes in.

"Guess what I heard? Effie's getting a job as an escort!" He says, hanging his jacket and scarf on the coat rack.

"Yep!" I say, leaning over the couch.

The next morning, Tabia comes over and we both do our hair really fancy. Tabia got a new hair coloring thing and I have a hair curler, so we both use them. We decide to wear matching green outfits and I wear my new shoes from the Victors' collection. They are these shoes inspired by the Victors. I'm wearing Finnick's pair; the heel is made out of a trident.

We walk down the street, talking about what we should say at our first reaping. We were told not to say anything that would purposely freak them out, but make them even more nervous.

"I think you should say something about luck. From what I've seen on television, most tributes don't know if they are going in." I tell Tabia.

"Yeah, unless they are from 2. Then, arguments ensue over who is going in the arena." Tabia replies. We laugh.

"Would you ever want to go in the arena?" I ask Tabia.

"No, of course not. Who would want to be in the wild? That's why I seriously hope I don't get 11. It's probably half jungle." Tabia says. From what I've read, 11 are made up of large farmland, but I don't tell her that.

"Me neither. I could barely harm a fly." I say. I can already see a large group of people gathering in front of the door. There is no way all of them are escorts. We push to the front of the group and scroll down the list until we find our names.

"I got 7!" Tabia shouts.

"I got 12." I say. We push our way out of the mass of people.

"Ugh, 12? That means I'm going to have to work with the half-drunk Haymitch and his tributes that he doesn't care for. Neither do I." I complain.

"I have 7. Johanna might kill me. I have a serious threat on my life!" Tabia complains, but I know that she really is pleased with 7. At least they have some chances, growing up chopping trees. 12 doesn't do anything except mine and they can't even do that until after their last reaping.

"You might get someone halfway decent!" Tabia tries to comfort me. It isn't working out too well.

"Maybe, you will be the very best escort 12 has ever had." Tabia says as we make our way into the coffee shop. We don't have to go to school anymore because we already have our jobs.

"Yeah, maybe." I say, as we sit down at a table.

"You can't be the best if you never try." Tabia says. That might be the smartest thing she has ever said.

**Thanks for reading! Make sure you review so I know what you want to see in the rest of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the amazing response on this story! My inbox was very full with user's favoriting this story, having this story on their story alerts, and reviewing! Love you all!**

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I say. I am at the train station with Tabia. With each brought three suitcases each, and are trying to figure out how to hug. We give up.

"I'll miss you too!" She says. The first train that comes is the one that goes North. If you go north of the Capitol, you will go to districts 8, 7, and 11. If you take the train that goes south, you go to districts 10, 5, 9, and 4. If you take the train that goes east, you go to districts 3, 6, 12, and 1. 2 has a separate train completely. There is also another train that goes to 13 that is only used for reporters. I don't know where it goes.

Tabia picks up her multiple suitcases and boards the train. She waves at me out the window and the train takes off really fast. The south train comes on and 4 people leave. Then, I am alone with three other people that I don't know. Before I have time to strike up conversation with anyone, the east train pulls up.

I board the train and one of the Avoxes leads me to the section for District 12. The way the train works is that the sections can disconnect and drive by themselves. All the escorts ride together and when we arrive, the train breaks up.

Our first stop is District 6. I watch as the last section of the train disconnects and the escort, a girl a little bit older than me dressed in orange, gets off. We wait a little while longer before we arrive at District 3. The section of the train disconnects and their escort leaves. It will be my turn next.

Around two hours later, most of which I spend worrying about myself as an escort, we arrive in District 12. I get out, smoothing out my suit jacket. An Avox stands behind me, carrying my luggage. We head into town.

The first thing I notice is how dusty everything is. They really need a duster around here. The roads are just little pebbles that make it very hard to walk on. I realize most of the people wear thin or no shoes. I decide they might have made a good decision when one of my heels breaks off.

I point to the Avox to go in the shoe store. I walk up the stairs that are made out of woods and nails and stand in front of the door. It doesn't open. What is this? The Avox motions to the handle. I twist the handle and push on the door. The door opens into an old shop that smells terrible.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to District 12! I assume you are our new escort?" The lady behind the desk says. She seems friendly. I walk around the store, looking at the shoes that aren't anything like my special edition Finnick Odair heels. They are all made out of ugly brown leather.

"Yes, I am. Do you have shoes in a size 7? My heel broke while I was walking around your…streets." I explain. I hold up my broken shoe. The lady comes over and takes a good look from me to the shoe and back to me.

"Well, we certainly don't have anything as designer as that. I can give you these." She walks over to a shelf on the opposite side and pulls out a pair of brown leather shoes.

"Sure. I need anything." She hands me the shoes and I give them to the Avox to put in my suitcase. No way am I walking around in those.

"How much do I pay you?" I say while getting my wallet out of my purse.

"Oh, for you nothing." She insists. I hand her a good $20. She looks amazed at such a high value dollar.

"No, I can't accept this." She tries to hand me the money back but I refuse.

"If you won't spend it on yourself, get some new stairs. I could've died." I say, leaving the door using the handle. I walk down the steps very carefully, not to get a splinter or fall.

I walk down the rest of the "road", if you can call it that. When I finally get to the mayor's house, I walk inside without invitation. I'm their guest!

"Hello! Happy Hunger Games!" I say, walking into his office. Compared to the rest of the city, it isn't much better. The room just has an old wooden desk, his leather chair, and a few desk knick knacks. I notice one of them is of his daughter.

"Oh, you must be Effie! So happy to have you with us!" He says, getting up to shake my hand. I shake it lightly, for I'm not a big fan of touching.

"You will be staying upstairs, third room on your right. Reaping is tomorrow at 3, but make sure you get there early. We don't a missing escort." He explains, sitting back down at his desk.

"Okay! See you tomorrow then!" I smile and wave as I leave the office. I notice these doors also have handles. Can't they install the automatic doors we have in the Capitol? If I were in District 2 or 3, I bet they would have some.

We head up stairs, walking up nicer stairs. I find my room. It isn't has big as I'm used to, but it will work. I'll only be here one night. Then, I sleep on the train. I decide I better go meet my fellow mentor and possible tributes.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in an hour or so! You know us Capitol folks!" I leave the room, but sneak out the back door of the mayor's house. I smell deer cooking in the kitchen and remind myself to be back in time for dinner. I've always wanted to have deer!

When I open the back door, I am greeted by a young girl, maybe 12 years old. She is holding some type of meat and behind her is a large boy, maybe 13. He looks like he would be a good tribute.

"Who are you?" The boy asks. They seem surprised to see me.

"Effie Trinket. I'm the new escort. I came from the Capitol. Who are you?" I explain to them. The girl's eyes are wide and the boy looks worried.

"I'm not going to turn you in if you are doing anything illegal. Pink promise!" I say, pulling out my pink lipstick. I grab the girl's empty hand and draw a pink heart on it. She looks at me like an alien from another planet.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen and this is my friend Gale Hawthorne." She whispers, barely audible.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you review! I will try and get another chapter up by Wednesday, pink promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, well, hello Katnip and Gale! I will just take that from you." I take the strawberries from Gale's hands and the meat from Katnip's and place them on the table behind the entry way.

"Now, I assume you two should be going. I'm not exactly sure what the punishment is for selling illegal stuff, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to be caught doing it. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find something." I push past them and look back at them, still staring at the door like they don't know what to do.

"C'mon!" They turn around and we turn our separate ways. Instead of going the other way, I duck behind a house until they are safely away. Then, I follow them. They head farther and farther away from town, and you can see the people are poor on the outside. Then, they go into their little shacks of a home and disappear. That was quite disappointing.

I head back into town, desperate for something that I just can't put my finger on. I'm pretty sure I stand out in the middle of this dreary town. I guess I should go take a look at Victor's Village. I walk across town to the cul-de-sac of houses, larger and more elaborate than any of the other houses.

I make my way down to Haymitch's house, which the only way I know where it is because it has a large A on the mailbox. I walk up the steps, but before I can even knock on the door, I start gagging on the smell of alcohol. That stuff shouldn't even be legal.

I walk back out into town and find myself totally bored. I decide to find wherever those kids got the meat. I decide it is probably somewhere around where they live, and their hunting range, or whatever you call it, should be somewhere outside the city fence.

I walk back to where the shack-like houses and slide in the alley way between two of them. I find the fence and hold my hand out to it to make sure the fence isn't somehow electrocuted. It isn't which is good. I walk along the fence until I find a crack which must be the place where Gale and his friend go in and out.

I pull up the edge of the fence and begin to duck through.

"Effie!" Someone screams. It sounds like a young girl and my head snaps around to her. It is the same girl with the meat.

"What?" I whisper but loud enough that she can hear me. She comes over and crouches by me.

"You are really not supposed to go out there." She whispers back, like she normally talks.

"Then, why are you?" I ask her. She is younger than me and poorer than me. I want to see what is there.

"I'm not. People need meat and I bring it to them. If anyone found out, I would be dead. Please don't tell anyone in the Capitol!" She whispers, her voice wavering at the end. She must really need this.

"Hold out your hand." I tell her. She holds both out at me, palm side up.

"That pink X is a pink promise. I never break a pink promise. Ever." I explain to her and she nods, more confidently.

"I won't go into the woods. As long as you get home to your family. I have a feeling I should be getting back too." I stand up, brush off my skirt, and walk away, never looking back.

"Effie, where were you? We missed you at dinner." The mayor says when I get back. Darn it, I didn't have enough time to think of a decent excuse. I was so caught up in everything that happened today.

"I was out finding some local delicacies. I must say, District 12 has some very, um, appealing options." I explain, trying to find something that sounds at least kind of reasonable.

"Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed your self-tour of our district. Not as grand as the Capitol, but we can try. Did you go to the bakery? You must try some of their breads!" He says. I am so happy he believed me!

"No, I didn't! I will try and stop by tomorrow before we leave." I tell him.

"Well, good night, Effie! We have a big day tomorrow!" He says, turning the other way towards his office.

"Good night to you too!" I shout back. I must say, I did really well today. This District might not be so bad. But, I still want 2.

The next morning, the Avox helps me do my hair and makeup. I wing out my eyeliner, curl my eyelashes, and put on the brightest and best lipstick and eyeshadow. I put on my only other change of clothes; a navy and light blue tutu skirt and a matching blue top with black flowers growing from the bottom. I get out my heels and put them on.

I check myself one more time in the mirror before heading out the door. Everything is absolutely perfect. I hope the reaping will be too.

I head out the door and out of the mayor's house. I find myself in the hustle and bustle of a normal reaping day in District 12. I hate to say it, but I feel totally and completely out of place.

**Sorry for the long wait! I promise the next chapters will be up sooner. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I decide to follow the crowds of people. It seems like the easiest way to get to wherever I'm supposed to be. I see a little girl crying with her mom's arm around her shoulder and decide to follow them. She must be crying because of the reaping. If she isn't, I am glad I'm leaving this district today.

Sure enough, the people lead me, unknowingly, to the place I'm supposed to be. The mayor waves me up onto the stage upon sight of me. I walk up the side stairs and I am thankful they put work into the making of this building.

"Are you ready? These folks are all very excited about a new escort!" He tells me. Those people don't look too excited, but I don't say anything.

"Yes! Where do I sit?" I ask him. He leads me over to a set of three chairs. The first, obviously the mayor's, the second, mine, and the third, the miserable Haymitch. Ugh. I have to sit next to him.

He comes stumbling over, obviously totally drunk. He collapses into his seat and half smiles at me, so I can see all of his crooked, yellow, and sometimes missing, teeth. Hasn't he heard of whitening toothpaste?

"Hey, darling. Ready to send some kids to their death?" He says. I ignore him. I don't really want to work with him at all. At that point, I realize I'm going to be training these kids on my own. I really wish I could be sitting inside of that booth that controls what presents are sent with all the other victors. I would love for that to happen because we would have some chance. I am like all the other people in this district. I blame all the deaths on Haymitch.

Thankfully, the ceremony starts soon. Throughout the entire speech about the history of the Hunger Games, I am too concerned with trying to get fresh air. Haymitch smells like alcohol and it stinks.

I jump out of my seat when I am cued up to pick the names. I realize that I don't have a good tagline. I decide to make up something on the five seconds it takes me to walk up to the microphone.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" I exclaim. I hope that didn't sound too stupid. I walk over to the ball of girls' names. It has at least a thousand names. I shove my hand in the bowl and swirl it around a couple of times until my hand settles on a piece of paper. I walk back over to the microphone and unfold the piece of paper. With it, I unfold the fate of one of these unlucky young girls.

"Orianna Beverly!" Orianna comes up out of the 14 year old section. She has brown hair, cut unevenly at her shoulders. She looks short and skinny, like most of the other children, but looking at her, you would think she is 12. She is wearing a pretty pink dress with a red bow tied around her waist. Her old leather shoes have a hole in the left side, where only I can see.

I step over to the boys' names and stick my hand in. This time, I am trying to find a piece of paper that holds the name of a large boy that could win. I wish these pieces weren't cut so evenly. I settle on a name, probably making these boys go through a torturous wait.

"Kaleb Hammer!" A boy steps forward and before I even see him, I know he is from the 18 year old section from all the commotion there. Then, I see him, a large boy with jet black hair. He wears a red t-shirt and black dress pants. The best thing about him is his muscles, maybe already working in the mines. I don't really know the rules around here about working in the mines. Actually, I don't know any of the rules.

With that, the Reaping wraps up. Kaleb and Orianna are rushed off to talk to their parents and friends. I walk over to the side stage and grab my suitcase from the Avox. Then, we head off to the train without stopping to talk to anybody.

I get on the train and take the same room I had traveling here. Across the hallway is the board room, where we will talk about what our game plan is, without the tributes knowing. The room next door is Haymitch's room and farther down the hallway are the rooms for the two tributes. At the very end of the hallway is the door to the dining room.

I am happy that this will always be my room as long as I stay the escort for District 12 because it means I won't have to move all my makeup every year. I have 3 makeup boxes with every color of lip gloss, eye shadow, eye pencil, mascara, blush, and tons more. My closet is stuffed full with clothes too. I start picking out my outfit for tomorrow, one of my favorite hobbies back home.

I really don't miss the Capitol too much. This train is pretty much an extension of the Capitol on wheels. We are even going to have the same food I eat back home. I miss my friends and family and the hustle of the city streets.

Just as I finish my totally pink outfit for the next day, the tributes load themselves onto the train. Haymitch comes stumbling in, and I get a whiff of his odor as he walks by my room. Luckily, he locks himself in his room.

I head out for dinner but I stop and gather the tributes before I head in. I just hope they aren't in their looking out the window, crying, and refusing to come out of their room. They aren't so we walk into the dining room together. The Avoxes have made a lovely meal of all of my favorite foods from the Capitol and some from District 12. We each prepare our plates and then sit down at the table.

"Hello, Orianna. Hello, Kaleb. Are you excited?" I ask them, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Excited to be sent off to my death? No." Orianna replies. She stares at her plate not eating anything.

"We might win. Maybe." Kaleb tries to encourage her. He actually eats, like I would expect. These kids should be starving.

"Try the eggs. They are really good." Kaleb says to Orianna. She gives him a glance to see if she is kidding, which he isn't, and then she eats her deviled egg like it is going to kill her.

"Is Haymitch coming?" Orianna asks me. It surprises me that she actually wants him here. It's weird.

"Probably not and I don't see why you would want him here. He is dozing away in his room surrounded by empty beer bottles." I sigh and take another sip of my hot chocolate. Just then, Haymitch stumbles in, pumping into the dessert table, and then collapses into the chair.

"Look what you two did! Haymitch is here!" I exclaim, rushing over to the dessert table, trying to save at least some of the cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do not pass out on me. I really don't have time to get this dress dry cleaned. At for that matter, don't puke either." I whisper to him forcefully. I am not going to have Haymitch ruin me.

"Okay, sweetie." He scrawls out, letting the alcohol consume the air.

"Eat kids! Better chance you have of winning out there if you are fattened up. Your chances of finding food are slim." He tells them. I know why District 12 never wins now. Haymitch doesn't help them; he discourages them. He drinks while they are in the arena and don't get any help. I doubt Haymitch even knows how to send a sponsor gift.

"You don't have too. Just make sure you go to all the survival skill stations in training." I tell them. I am going to have their entire survival on my shoulders, aren't I?

"No. Go to the weapons. Learn how to kill." He contradicts me, something that I do not appreciate.

"You won't be able to kill anyone if you can't survive a day outside."

"You won't be able to survive the bloodbath if you don't know how to kill."

"You can avoid the bloodbath but you can't avoid nature."

"The Careers will pick you off soon enough. Make sure to watch out for the ones with a bow. Bam! You'll never see it coming."

"Haymitch, you should be more supportive."

"Erin, you should look at the facts."

"My name is Effie."

"Great. My name is Haymitch. Can someone bring me a drink?" He yells to the Avox closest to him. I look over to the kids to find them pressed against the back of their seats with wide eyes. I can't actually believe they sat through all of that.

"Just do what you are good at. Training will be wonderful!" I say trying to be slightly encouraging. They just give each other a look and get up to leave.

"We shouldn't have wanted to have Haymitch here." Kaleb says to Orianna.

"Too bad. We have to put up with him. If we didn't want him, we shouldn't have been born in District 12." Orianna replies to him.

"Do we even have a choice?" Kaleb says. I feel bad for them, that they will have to die. They didn't choose to die in this way. They could've grown up to be loving parents and coal miners, but instead I chose their names out of the bowl. I made their decision for them.

As we pull into the Capitol the next morning, I remember why I wanted to be an escort in the first place. I zoom out of the train and back when I was just 14 years old, barely old enough to use all the social networking sites.

That year, my real father took a day off, which was rare, considering that he was a very important government official in charge of sending Peacekeepers to the different districts. He used to be a Peacekeeper himself in District 6 before he came back to settle down with a family.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asks me. I was fourteen, so all I wanted to do was go hang out with my friends, but my dad had taken the day off for me. I opened up the calendar to find some kind of fun event. Then, I see the trains are pulling in today.

"Can we go to the train station?" I ask him. He looks at me strangely at first before he remembers what day it is. After a long, annoying wait, he finally gives in. I run up the stairs and into my bedroom, making sure that I don't have any fly away hairs. I spray on more hairspray and head back downstairs.

"You okay with taking the transit system? I don't feel like walking." He asks me. I agree and we head down to the end of the apartment complex where we ride the escalator up to the boarding station. We get on the empty cart that is traveling where we want to do. The transit system is a huge system of cars that drive on a road that is set above the ground. We ride in silence until it is time to get off.

We walk down the train station which is one of my favorite places in the entire city. In the middle is a screen that has a hologram of a lady greeting the people. The side screens have been brought in especially for the Games. The screen scrolls through all of the tributes and trains pull on both sides of the arena.

We watched all the trains pull in, and I was with everyone else screaming and waving at the tributes. When they came out, I would jump to get a better look at them and their victors. I loved watching their mentors and then, finally, the escorts. They held themselves high and got to leave the Capitol. People knew them and they knew the people. They had the highest job other than the president, in my mind. They were trusted with the fate of children and I wanted that. I wanted to be trusted.

I guess at that age everyone wants to be trusted with responsibility, but it stuck with me until we had to decide what we wanted to do with our lives when were 19 years old. Immediately, I filled out the form, meant to be a survey, so that all my answers matched me as an escort. The first year I wasn't picked, but it was okay because only two people were. Only 12 lucky people get to be escorts. But now, here I am, as an escort, living my dream.

I see the Avox packing up my luggage out of the corner of my eye. Orianna and Kaleb are sitting at the breakfast table, picking at food that they aren't eating. They really should start eating.

"Go, get up! Wave! People will love you!" I encourage them, even helping them out of their seats. I push them over to the window and then duck away so the spotlight is on them. Kaleb looks at Orianna, who shrugs, and then starts hamming it up for the people. Kaleb joins her, reluctantly at first, and then they both get into it.

I really am excited to start working on them because they are going to shine just like the new nail polish I bought!

**Thanks for reading! There will be more backstory in future chapters! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Go! Off to the stylists! I'll see you at the parade!" I shout to them as they walk down to where they will meet their stylist. Now, I have around four hours until the tribute parade to do whatever I want. Most escorts and mentors meet to go over early game plans, considering that by this point we already know some things about them and what the stylist is planning for them. That option doesn't seem to appealing, so I watch the reapings again.

I fast forward to District 7 so I can see Tabia without having to focus on the people she picks. She looks amazing in her purple dress with a pink tutu. Her hair has purple streaks in it and her high heeled pink boots finish off the look. She could be on the cover of a magazine!

Haymitch told me that no one is a real standout this year to be victor, which gives our tributes a chance. I haven't spoken to Tabia yet about how her tributes are doing. They seemed reacted the same way as everyone else, scared. The girl is Johanna and the boy is Xeryus. They both seem generally in the same position as everyone else.

I turn off the television and look down at the clock underneath the television. Only an hour has passed. What to do now? My mind shifts to Haymitch. Where is he now? Drunk in his room? At the bar? I can't avoid him forever, but I can avoid him for another hour.

I turn on the 50th Hunger Games, the year Haymitch won. It starts with a pan of the arena, sweeping by all 48 tributes faster than normal so they can fit everyone in before the gong sounds. Haymitch is the last person they show and the camera holds longer on him because they have to fill up more time.

He actually looked pretty good back then. My mom says that he used to be the heartthrob of the Capitol before he got his hands on the alcohol. The only similarity is his blond hair. Back then, it was cut short and now it is longer, but other than that, it was exactly the same. Finally, the cannon sound and off they run.

I fast forward until the part where he teams up with Maysilee. That is when they start showing more of him. They show everyone at least one a day to show that they are still alive, even if it is just a few seconds because they are just sitting in a tree. I watch as Haymitch is confronted by the Careers and Maysilee saves the day with her dart gun.

The saddest part is when the pink birds attack her when their team breaks up because only one can win. I stop it then. The rest is so edited because they don't want us to know what really happens. The only people that know are the ones that have seen the original. I was told that Haymitch used the force field around the arena to help him win. Now, you would never guess that he was that smart.

Other hour as passed. I get up off the couch and set off more determined than ever to find Haymitch. I get directions from a peacekeeper to where the victors normally hang out while the tributes are gone.

I head down the plain hallway with windows looking down into the training center. Last door on the right.

I open it up and everyone's head snaps toward me.

"Can we help you?" Finnick asks me. I make a mental note to tell everyone that Finnick Odair talked to me!

"Is Haymitch in here? I was told to find him." I explain. Finnick shakes his head.

"Nope. He normally doesn't come in." Finnick tells me.

"Okay! Well, I better go somewhere else." I leave the still open door. That sounded really stupid! You should've said something cooler. That was Finnick Odair! I try to block it out while I pace the empty hallways.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asks from behind me. I scream.

"Calm down! Someone could hear you!" I turn around to find Haymitch with a bottle of beer in his hand. I've actually never seen him without it.

"What have you been doing?"

"What haven't I been doing?" He replies back, without really giving me an answer.

"Is that just a cover up for you have been drinking?" I ask him.

"Yes." He admits.

"All escorts and mentors please report to the stables. Escorts and mentors to the stables." The voice over the intercom directs us. I grab the beer out of Haymitch's hand, wanting him to look at least a little bit sober.

"You know you can't get rid of me." I sigh because I know he's right.

**This chapter was mainly a filler chapter and to get more time with Haymitch. I'm really excited to write the next chapter because she gets to train the tributes! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You will break up for our private sessions. I will teach you about the arena and Effie will teach you about, well, whatever. Orianna will go with Effie first and Kaleb will come with me. Then, we switch." Haymitch tells them.

My part is a vital part in the mission of getting these kids out of the arena alive. I have to make them seem pretty and make them appeal to all of the citizens in the Capitol. The amount of sponsors they have could save them in their worst moments. They could be burned and we could send them medicine. Or bleeding and we send a bandage. But you only get the benefits if you get the sponsors.

Haymitch and Kaleb leave and I sit down with Orianna.

"You seem sarcastic to me and quite confident, so I think that is the way you should come off to the crowd. They like betting on someone who has confidence in their skills." I tell her. She thinks about it for a moment.

"Are you sure? They won't think I'm bragging?" She asks.

"No! If you don't brag about yourself, you won't make it a second in the arena. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and you try to answer them with your view in mind. Okay?" I explain to her. She nods and I pick up the pack of cards I prepared earlier with some common questions that are asked.

"Is there a special boy back home?" I ask.

"Maybe." She replies.

"Wrong! You need to brag to them, say you have many."

"But I don't."

"Lie! Let's try another one." I flip through the stack of cards again and find another question.

"What do you think of the Capitol?" I ask. She thinks about the question for a moment.

"Of course, it is so beautiful. And I must say, the chocolate fondue is the best part!" She responds. She is doing better, so I nod.

"What is your strategy in the arena?"

"I can't tell you that! See all those tributes? They want my blood. But they won't get it."

"Really good! Now, let's practice walking." I hand her a pair of heels and she puts them on.

"Walk back and forth between here and the table." I tell her. She walks first stumbling a lot.

"Straighter knees!" I get out my foam bat that I purchased before I came here. This is what I have been waiting for! I walk over and hit the bat, lightly, against her knees.

The rest of the time she walks perfectly.

"Good job today! Don't forget anything I told you today and do not refuse anything the stylists put on you. They are always right." With that, Kaleb walks in and Orianna walks out to her private with Haymitch.

"I think that a good angle for you would be the boy next door. Be totally honest in all of your answers. Now we practice with some sample questions." I tell him.

"What is your strategy in the arena?" I ask.

"Get out alive?" He says. I fake laugh.

"Good answer, but you need to expand on that comment."

"Get out alive? You can't plan for what you don't know."

"Wrong! Now, you sound smart. Dumb it down."

"Get out alive? Um…"

"No stuttering!"

"Get out alive? I just hope that I…um…keep breathing." He finishes, panicky.

"Better, but don't pause. You only have a few minutes and you don't want to waste any of it. Another question." I tell him. He twists his hands; obviously nervous about the next question. He is having a lot of trouble with such an easy plan.

"What do you miss most about District 12?" I ask.

"My family, of course, and getting soup from this really nice lady in town." He replies. He did pretty well this time, and I nod.

"He ready? Time to go!" Haymitch yells through the door from his current position in the hallway. I walk over to the door.

"But, we aren't finished yet!" I complain. He shrugs.

"Don't care. Work faster next time."

"We don't have a next time!" But, I turn around and motion for him to go to the elevators with Orianna so they can get ready for the interviews with their stylists. I can't help them anymore; now, it is all up to my fellow citizens in the Capitol. I really hope I did a good job so I can get out of the district next year.

After they are gone, we head downstairs to take our reserved seats in the audience. We will be sitting next to their stylist once he arrives. I am thankful that we have reserved seats because trying to find a seat normally is a hard task. Our teachers would let us out of school early so that we had time to find a seat.

I sit down next to Haymitch and wait for the ceremony to begin. I wave to Tabia when she comes and then turn my attention back to the stage, where the screens are showing images of the faces of the tributes. I get really excited when Orianna and Kaleb's faces come on.

Then, it is show time and the lights dim before Caesar comes up through the floor in a cloud of smoke.


	8. Author's Note :

**Okay, this is the hardest thing I've ever done on this website but I'm going to have to put this story on hold! I've been super busy and I have exams coming up. After that, I'm going on a road trip so I should be able to write tons of chapters while being on the road. The next chapter will be up on June 8****th****. I promise I'm not quitting this story and I still love writing Effie! I will see you guys in exactly one month and until then, check out my Finnick and Clove stories, which will still be published (though not as frequently). Thanks so much for understanding. **

**Pink Promise,**

**MiKayla**


	9. Chapter 9

I try to tune into what is going on with the interviews. It is hard because my heart is beating super-fast. It shouldn't be because I'm not even going on stage, my favorite place to be, the tributes are. I just hope that they are doing okay, they look good in their costumes, and they don't make a fool of themselves. A few tributes stick out in my mind, ones that I would bet on if I was allowed.

Of course, I make note of the Careers. The girl from District 1 is very pretty but equally strong. Her name is Sparkle and she could be an exact copy of Cashmere, a previous victor. I'm sure if she wins she will be given a job by the Capitol. The boy from District 1 is named Whiz and looks to not do so well. He got the lowest score in the Career pack and he doesn't look too good either. I wonder why he volunteered.

The girl from District 2 is named Elizabeta and she seems as serious and evil as Enobaria. I've also heard that she is good with her weapons and has a horrid temper. She is one to watch out for. The boy from 2 is named Agro and he doesn't seem to be the smartest person. He reacts immediately without thinking anything through. He answers every question immediately and sometimes they don't sound good or he stammers. However, being the District 2 male, he will probably be the leader, which could work against them.

The boy from District 4 is the youngest and his name is Kanye. He seems so excited and awestruck by everything: Caesar, the crowd, his costume, the other tributes, the food, the train. It kind of gets on my nerves a little bit but I decide that I might've betted on him. He was cute and chipper. One of the reasons people bet is so they can get more time with the victor. If we find interest in them, we are more likely to bet. They stay around the Capitol for a lot of the year, especially if they are from one of the closer districts.

The girl from District 4 is named Annie and she seems nice, sweet, innocent, and down to earth. I don't think she could harm a fly if she wanted too. It bothers me a little bit because I would accept more from her. I mark her as an easy target. I'm sure Orianna or Kaleb could kill her if they get the chance.

The rest of the tributes fly by and only the girl from District 11, Liwa, sticks out as a major threat. Then, it is time for Orianna.

She walks up on stage in a black mini dress and crimson heels. Her hair is pulled into a side ponytail. She has black jewels glued next to her eye, red lips, and dark eye shadow. She looks really good in all the black and it will definitely fit her point of view. She sits down at the chair across from Caesar. Then, the questions start.

"Hello, Orianna," Caesar says, calming down the cheers of the audience. She gives them a small wave and then turns back to Caesar.

"Hello, Caesar. How are you?" She asks him.

"Well, just dandy, but let's talk about you. What do you think your chances of winning this is?" He asks. I haven't trained her for this exact question, so the butterflies fly in my stomach.

"Well, I think that I have as just as good a chance as anyone else. I know how to use my weapons and I have learned a lot of the conditions that will be thrown at us in the arena," she replies. I'm happy with her answer because she nailed it!

"Good for you! So, what is your favorite thing in the Capitol?" He asks another question.

"I love all the vibrant colors and outfits. I mean, just look at all the brilliant reds and blacks. Gorgeous!" She tells him, believing every word she says. I can tell the audience is getting a kick out of her and her confident attitude. I glance at the clock and there is only enough time for one more question.

"Do you have any plans for when you get in the arena?" He asks. I cover my mouth with my hands because I'm so excited. I love her answer for this one. It even scares me a bit.

"I can't tell you that! See all those tributes? They want my blood. But they won't get it," she says, waving her finger at the row of tributes sitting underneath the stage. With that, the timer goes off and Caesar pulls her up and shows her off to the crowd.

"Orianna Beverly!" He shouts and the crowd goes wild again. Then, she struts off the stage. Behind her follows Kaleb. The crowd keeps chanting until he takes a place in his chair. Caesar sits down next to him and then starts with the questions.

"So, Kaleb, what do you miss the most about home?" he asks. I think that this is a good question because it fits in with his boy next door point of view.

"My family. I just hope that I can win this thing for my family, especially my little brother," he replies. The crowd awes and I can tell that he has already hit it home with them. My two are looking to be the highlights of the night.

"Is there a special someone back home?" He asks, and my panic starts again. I haven't rehearsed this with him yet and I don't even know his answer myself.

"Well, not yet," he tells Caesar. The crowd laughs and so does Caesar, and his laugh fills a room. They only have time for one more question.

"What is your strategy in the arena?"

"Get out alive. I'll do whatever it takes," he responds and the crowd cheers and not just because it is over. You can't even hear the buzzer go off. They stand up and Caesar's loud voice fills the room as he shouts,

"Everyone, Kaleb Hammer!"


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so happy with how the both of them did during their interviews. When we are released from our seats, I get up and run toward the exit. Well, not run; I do not run. It's more like speed walking.

I head straight toward the elevator and head right into the first one that opens up. I press the 12 button and the elevator heads downstairs. I can't wait to congratulate them on the great job they both did in their interviews! I definitely think that they both showed what District 12 is made of. Their interviews might get them some more sponsors. The side of the elevator is a panel that shows the current rankings for who is currently in the lead. Throughout the year, it shows other information like parties, feasts, and fashion shows.

Orianna is ahead of Kaleb, which shows that this year people are looking for a confident tribute worthy of Career standards. That is normally how it plays out. Once all the teenagers beg for money from their parents is when Kaleb will start to rise up the board. I just hope that teens don't go for someone that will actually make them money back. I never did.

The elevator reaches the top floor and I get a few moments to wait on the couches before Haymitch, Orianna, and Kaleb come in. I walk over to the window and look out to see the huge rush of people coming out, talking about who they are making bets on. The line outside of the betting windows stretches all the way across the street, stopping in front of our building. I turn around when I hear footsteps that don't seem to make any sense of pattern. The footsteps of a drunk. That drunk is Haymitch.

He stumbles onto the couch and I don't talk to him. It kind of ruins my mood, thinking that he doesn't even know how good they did because he was drinking his who knows how many bottle of beer that night. How does he even have that much money?

Orianna and Kaleb file in with huge grins on their faces. I run over to hug them, but stop halfway through because I'm not supposed to do that. I instead smooth out my skirt and say,

"Stop smiling, you have to be in the arena tomorrow morning!" They stop, but little grins turn up on the corners of their mouths.

"Oh, you guys did so well! I saw the chart on the way up and you guys are moving up quickly. You get of their alive and we might just have a new Johanna or Finnick on our hands! Just make sure you remember who you are in the arena. You can't have an identity crisis. Orianna, that means kill. Kaleb, that means kill but less gory. But in the end, all that matters is being alive," I explain to them. They just keep nodding.

"Now, off to bed. This might be your last night of sleep here," I say, trying to end on a bad note like we are supposed to. No matter how much we think that the tribute is going to make it, or not, we always have to imply their death. It's part of them being scared of the Capitol, another fact I learned. Citizens should always fear the Capitol. That is why we have the Hunger Games.

In a sense, I like being feared. It makes me feel strong, especially when I'm standing in front of the wide eyed children. It's like a sort of revenge. Great, now I'm getting a flashback.

_School was always hard for me. I wasn't as rich as all the other kids and money is everything in the Capitol. My mother was young and I had no idea where my dad was, so I was labeled as unstable. Luckily, that stopped soon after because my mother found another man and they got married._

_I didn't have a lot of friends, just a select few, so I was labeled as picky or mean because I wasn't friends with everyone and we all hung out by ourselves. School was also a misery because I was smart. Every class was boring and nothing offered a challenge. It took me five minutes to do my homework and then I would sit at home reading, another activity that required a label – book worm, nerd. I counted down the days until I would get out of the jail of a school. _

_My entire life I had wanted to be an escort. I looked at their composure on the stage, the way they knew everything, even behind the scenes secrets only for a few select eyes. They were feared by the people in the districts and put on a pedestal for everyone in the capitol. They walked down the street with their head tilted what would normally be too high and their little dogs in their purses. The best part is that there are only twelve of them, being the most special of us all. They get to work with the top of the chain government officials and live happy lives in their mansion sitting on top of the hills. I was told I wouldn't be able to do it. _

_But, guess what?_

_I'm an escort! _


	11. Chapter 11

It is now time to lead the tributes downstairs so they can get loaded into the aircraft and shipped to the arena. I wake them up at the pre-determined time, shouting.

"It's a big, big day! Wake up!" I'm pretty sure they are already awake but I still have to act like I have no idea what is happening to them. They stumble out of their rooms wearing whatever they like. They don't have their uniforms on yet and they won't until their final moments with the stylists.

I sit down at the breakfast table with them, but this time we eat in silence. Haymitch is a no show, which is expected because of the earlier than usual wake up time. Orianna has the sense to eat everything, like a squirrel and Kaleb doesn't eat much at all. When they are finished, I walk them to the elevator.

"Remember everything we taught you and don't die too quickly!" I tell them before they step into the elevator. They get in and as the doors shut, I wave. I hear the elevator's gears start turning as the elevator plummets. I turn away from the door and go back into the main room. I really want to get downstairs and watch them during the bloodbath.

I grab a piece of paper and a pen and right a quick note to Haymitch telling him that the tributes are gone and I will not be seeing him for a while unless they happen to win. Then, I head downstairs myself and walk into the square. I manage to find Tabia in the back, so I push my way through the crowds until I find her. I make a decision not to talk about escorting.

"Hey!" She says when she sees me, drawing me into a hug.

"Hey!" I respond.

"Are you excited for this year? Who do you think is going to win, really?" She asks. I'm not really sure what to say.

"I have no idea. The girl from 11 looks fierce," I tell her, pointing up to the screen, where they are currently running through the tributes one more time. They are going through the scores, interviews, and chariots. My two are about to come up. I look away just as Kaleb's face lights up the screen.

"Right now the girl from 2 has the most votes, like normal. One thing Capitol people don't like to lose is money," she says, turning around to see the board hung above the machines that allow people to bet money. Orianna is in 9th and Kaleb is in 20th. Tabia is right; we don't like to lose our money.

It is now time for the games to start and a hush falls over the audience. All you can hear is the sound of the tributes being lifted up into the arena. This year it is a huge beach with some caves and a water source at the bottom. Then, the countdown begins.

They show some shots of each of the tributes scanning the area, trying to find their favorite weapon or supply in the clusters arranged around the golden Cornucopia. They glance by Orianna halfway through and Kaleb at just 10 seconds before the start.

Then the gong sounds and it is madness. It is the hardest part of the games because the cameras are darting everywhere, trying to give views from every part of the action. I see someone being stabbed, a dead person already, a hurling knife wizzes by and I'm hoping it is Orianna's. Someone ducks into the Cornucopia and comes out with a spear. He immediately throws it at another tribute, hitting him in the neck. I gasp. It's Kaleb.

It lasts for another minute or so. Then, Claudius comes on screen and starts giving out the list of deaths. I have to wait until the very last people. Then I realize that my job is done.

Both are dead.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm kind of concerned because this means that all my chances of being moved up into a better district have gone down the drain. I also kind of liked them. They were nice kids. However, I had to get thicker skin than that because it was going to be a very long time before I ever saw anyone come out alive.

I look at Tabia's and the boy from her district is still alive. At least she got some smart ones.

"Yay! Good job!" I say, clapping for her. The crowd breaks up after a while to go watch the rest on their own televisions in the comfort of their house. Or some of them start wandering into stores, planning to watch the rest on demand. It doesn't matter when they watch it, but they will watch it.

I heard about this event called the Olympics. It happened a very long time ago and most people probably don't care about it. On the opening ceremony, everyone came together around their TV or in a stadium and watched the beginning of this huge event. It kind of feels like that now, with all of us gathered even in the districts. Sure, they are being forced to view it, but it is the thought that counts.

"Can I ask you just one question? How was Haymitch?" She asks.

"Um, he didn't do much. It was mainly just me, which was probably why they didn't last very long. It is hard supporting them enough for two people." I tell her and she nods.

"It was hard with Johanna. She at least kind of helped them, but she gave no positive feedback, ever. I don't even think that is part of her language," She responds.

"Hey, why don't we forget about all this and go do some shopping?" I ask her.

"I heard a new store opened up down the street," she offers.

"Let's go!" I say, linking my arm through hers as we walk down the street, hearing the slashes of swords in the background. I wonder who died now.

As we walk, more and more people walk behind us. I don't look back. I knew that this would happen, that the party would start breaking up after the largest amount of blood fell. I knew they would back when it was almost over. People in the Capitol love violence. Odd, but everyone has their hobbies.

We turn into the new store named "Glam." When we walk inside, it has the most amazing amounts of makeup. It is even bigger than the one at the mall. Everything is organized by brand and the other half is perfumes, organized by type of scent.

"This is the best thing, ever!" I exclaim. We start looking at all the different shades of eye shadow, then fake eyelashes, then mascara. We must spend at least an hour just spraying perfumes onto little pieces of paper.

We are about ready to leave when I remember something. I open my purse and dig around until I find my wallet. I pull out my ID, which also doubles as a credit card.

"We have money." I say, excitedly. She smiles too.

"We do!" She pulls out hers too. We grab baskets by the door and start piling stuff inside. I make sure to grab all the colors of eye pencil that I couldn't get because they were more expensive than I had in pocket money.

We check out spending way more money than I've ever seen. Escorts get paid a lot, almost as much as Peacekeepers. I'm really happy about this. Maybe after a couple of years I will have enough to get a new house, or maybe even in a few months. I could have an entire room filled with makeup and other one for clothes. I could maybe even get one of those little dogs that fit in your purse.

"Wanna come over?" Tabia asks.

"Sure!" We take the escalator up to the monorail and get on the first one. They have seats, but Tabia and I have always preferred standing. It isn't bumpy, so we won't fall. Today it isn't very crowded, so we can get our own car.

"I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" I ask her.

"I think my mom is making lobster. You can stay if you want," she offers.

"Okay." I pull my phone out of my bag and type a text message to my mom explaining I won't be home for dinner. I don't think it will bother her too much considering it is a Friday and she has an extra shift today at the pasta delivery place.

I hold on a little tighter than normal as the monorail stops. I'm looking forward to tonight. No responsibility sounds exactly what I need.


	13. Chapter 13

We spend the night trying out all of our new makeup products, flipping through fashion magazines on our tablets, and watching movies. We smell all of the perfume samples through a new trial electronic that works in sync with our tablets that transmit scent. Being one of the upper class now, we are one of the first to use it.

She gets a phone call just as we are settling in to sleep. She opens up her cell phone and walks into the hallway, keeping the door open a crack. I pull myself up off the floor and onto the couch. I hear bits and murmurs of conversation, mostly yeses and I understand. She walks back in with a straight face, placing her phone on the desk by the door. My first thought is that she was fired, but I didn't know why. Her tributes lasted longer than mine. She walks over and sits next to me on the couch.

"Guess what?" She says, a smile creeping its way across her face.

"What?" I ask her.

"I got promoted! I'm now going to be in charge of District 5!" She shouts. I'm happy for her, I really am, but I wanted to get promoted too. We knew that 5 were going to be open next year because the other escort was going to be retiring. They don't like their escorts over 26. We start young and finish young. After our time as an escort, we stay in the upper class. We live off of paychecks provided to us by the government for doing nothing. Some become models, spokespeople, or even announcers of the games.

We only have ten years to mark our mark. I have one down, nine to go. But what have I done? Getting stuck with 12 and the drunken Haymitch is going to kill my reputation. Will I ever get promoted? Tabia can see my dismayed look, and she shuts up about it, but a smile keeps appearing on her face randomly.

"You want to watch something else? Other than the games?" I ask her. She looks at me confused.

"Well, yeah, but this is mandatory." She says, going through her nail polish collection, which consists of 10 drawers organized by amount of glitter.

"No one will know. Plus, we need to catch up on the Rumours of Perez! We are like five episodes behind!" I say. She looks over at me, plucks a purple color, and walks back over.

"Sure, go ahead." She passes me the remote and I flick to the section of the show and pick the second episode. We really are behind.

The rest of the night goes fine, no interruptions, and no getting in trouble for not watching the games. Besides, it is the first night.

We order in some food, switch it over to the games while the Avox is here to deliver it, and then change it back.

It is actually a pretty nice night. First time I've said that in a while.


	14. Chapter 14

By the end of the games, the winner is Annie Cresta from 4. She seems sweet and innocent and I like her as a victor. She is going to be great to see on the victory tour, especially after seeing the cave scenes and what will happen after she comes out, traumatized by the events. I hope it gets better. I hate seeing victors being destroyed by the games, especially ones that are so cute like Annie. Such a doll, that one.

Of course, the next couple of years, no one wins for me. Haymitch isn't much of a help either. Of the past eight years, he has had to been taken out of the victor's control rooms seven times. It is actually very embarrassing. I've having to take my parcel out onto the streets way more now. I do not want to be associated with the bumbling drunk idiot from District 12 that is Haymitch.

By my third year, I decide to buy a larger apartment. We only have apartments in the Capitol because so many of us are here and there is not enough space for all of us to have large mansions. We are also told that apartments are more modern and classy by all the magazines and fashion reporters on the news.

I get one only a block away from the city circle, which is the most expensive place to live. The new apartment is two floors and has enough room for me, my mom, and my mom's husband who she just got married too. Their wedding was so elegant and beautiful. There was enough food to eat for hours, and we did. It was so much fun getting done up and seeing everyone else be just as nice.

I hire a new Avox. I'm not sure what her name is, so I just call her Christina. It seems like a nice name. Each year, I try a new look during the reapings. I've been just about every color in the book, and I'm going to the store later this week to try some new ones. I also have to have my hair dyed a new color, get some more makeup and shoes, and find out about getting a poodle.

I need to get all this done before I go back to 12. The people there are always so depressing and sad. I don't think they know the meaning of the word neon. Everything is just brown, such a bland color. They tend to bring me down a bit, but it doesn't bog me down for very long because then it is the bustle of the Hunger Games. I like being busy, so having so much to do is nice.

Anyway, this year is the 74th Hunger Games. My last year. I'll still get paid and be on top, that's not my worry. But, if I don't have a victor now, I'll never have one. Ever. Think about that, so depressing that all this talent could be wasted. I know that I'm a better escort on this. Maybe it's Haymitch. Maybe, it's the people. Can't someone have at least a little bit of personality or skill?

**Sorry this is kind of a short update, but I just wanted to recap on what's going now and get to the 74****th**** games because we all know what happens then! **** If you guys have any ideas for what you want to see in future Effie chapters, please let me know. I love writing capitol life because it so airheaded and bubbly, but I promise eventually it will get a bit more serious to go along with her plot line. Also, this announcement may seem kind of early but I really want to get to work on it and give you guys time to vote! So, I'm going to be doing a Christmas miniseries. It will be around 4-5 chapters all published around November/December as like my gift to all of my wonderful readers. This is going to be a separate mini-series, not necessarily Christmas related. I've came up with four different ideas, and you will vote! This is also a poll on my author page, but you can just leave it in your review if you want. You can pick from:**

**The Life and Story of Delly (her childhood with Peeta, reaction to his reaping, Mockingjay, post Mockingjay)**

**A rewriting of the first five chapters of Life and Story of Johanna (this was my first Fanfiction POV, so I'll just rewrite them and update to the original story, but keep the original first five up)**

**Post-Mockingjay Christmas series (with Finnick though! This will just be what their Christmas is like)**

**A Guide To Being a Gamemaker (like a manual/training guide for new gamemakers from either Plutarch/Seneca)**

**So, let me know! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

I step off of the train, way better with the footing of the rocky pavement than the first time I entered this district. The drab grey buildings don't seem all that odd to be anymore just something that I have to see every year. Bakery, clothing shop, some run down store, shoe store.

I walk up the stairs of the justice building and head backstage. The last few handwritten names are being dropped into the boy bowl. They must have had some late tesserae entries this year. I have a ton of names to pick from, way more than 2. I think it makes it more exciting. Of course, I also don't have to immediately watch for strong, ready to win volunteers.

I sit down in an old wood chair that has been placed in front a long mirror. An avox comes in with my luggage and I dismiss her after she drops the bag next to my chair. I unzip it and pull out a tube of mascara and put on what I think is my fifth time for the day. Then, I take some fake eyelashes with the hottest design on them and some eyelash glue. After applying those, I take one last glance at my face. We have a little less than a minute. I quickly swipe on some pink blush to make my cheeks even brighter against all the metal.

The mayor opens up the door and we all usher through. I take a seat on the second chair and look out amongst all the children and their parent's farther back. The twelve year olds look just as terrified as normal. The mayor gets up and introduces the whole thing, including the list of previous victors which is much too short. I heard that in District 2 it takes three minutes. Speaking of victors, where is Haymitch?

Just like a sad answer to my thought, here comes Haymitch. He stumbles onto the stage, obviously very drunk. He falls into the chair next to me and I move over closer to the mayor's chair. I get a whiff of his beer and almost want to turn around and puke for myself. He wraps his arms around me in a hug. I swat him off, disgusted. I hope I put on enough perfume to outlast even that. Plus, the camera men probably got an immediate shot. The mayor looks slightly confused, but he just hurries up and introduces me. I walk up the podium. Smile, Effie, smile.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I shout out to the microphone. I reach up, adjusting my wig, which has been damaged by Haymitch's, um, show.

"It is such an honor to be here again, seeing all of you. It has certainly been a wonderful time!" I say, even though I'm pretty much lying through my teeth. Time for something I can't lie about though.

"Ladies first!" I say walking over to the ball of girls' names. I see the entire girls' section clenching their teeth, waiting anxiously. I still take my time. I dig my hand in, swirl it around a couple of times, and pull one out. I walk back over to the microphone and I don't hear anything from the crowd. I tear off the little piece of black tape and smooth out the paper. I take a deep breath.

"Primrose Everdeen!" I shout. The crowd bursts into murmurs, so that means this must be a twelve year old. The sponsors will like her. She emerges from the crowd, certainly a cute little girl. Too bad it is being disguised by her hands tightly clenched into fists and pale face.

"Prim! Prim!" I hear from farther back in the crowd. Other girl, older emerges from the back.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she gasps. I do too, but in my head. A volunteer! This is so good for me; this will surely shock the nation. And as it is replayed over and over again, I will be too! So exciting.

"Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…" I trail off, unsure. I forgot this part, seeing as if I'm a little rusty on it.

"What does it matter?" The mayor says. I decide to go with it.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" The little girl, Primrose, shouts, reaching for the older girl. Another handsome boy takes the little girl away to her mother. The peacekeepers lead the girl, who wears her hair in a braid I can see getting quite popular, up the stairs to me.

"Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?" I ask her.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" I shout. No one claps though, but instead holds up three figures after pressing them to their lips. I just go with it, waiting for them to stop.

"Look at her. Look at this one! I like her! Lots of spunk! More than you! More than you!" Haymitch says, pointing to the camera. Obviously, he has no idea what he is doing. You don't do that. There goes my confidence just as he falls of the stage. Great, just great.

"What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" I continue on. I fix my hair as walking back over. I pick one quicker this time. I walk back over and open up the paper.

"Peeta Mellark!" I shout again. The first thing I notice it that he is quite a handsome one with his blond hair. I've already got a couple angles for him.

"Any volunteers?" I ask, hoping. The air remains deathly silent. I sit back down as the mayor gets up to roll the propo film and the tributes are asked to shake hands. I run back stage, eager to see what everyone will think when I have the most exciting reaping, certainly a first.


	16. Chapter 16

I board the train and wait for a little bit while Katniss and Peeta say their goodbyes. They look like quite a good pair this year, certainly better than the tributes I've had before. I mainly just keep to myself before dinner, where I can actually get to know them.

"Where's Haymitch?" I ask, pulling in my chair after I've led Katniss into the dining room.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," Peeta replies very nicely. He has manners and I'm already getting ready to portray him as the boy next door.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," I offer. I try not to sound too happy, but I really am. Haymitch normally scares the tributes right off the bat. As the meal keeps coming, I keep reminding them that there is more. I don't want them to fill up before dessert which is the best part. I've seen that happen before and it certainly is a shame.

"At least, you two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." I compliment them. Those two were certainly disgusting. I understand that they are poor but can't they at least have some manners. I notice that the girl starts eating with her fingers and wiping her hands on the tablecloth. I purse my lips because that is the most disgusting thing. I hate it when people do that. She's got some fire, I can tell already.

We watch the reapings together, well mince Haymitch. I think that they might have a chance except for the careers of course and the boy from 11, especially if he is smart and pairs up with the careers. Of course, I have to watch my wig fall off and Haymitch's drunkenness again, so embarrassing.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior," I tell them as a reminder not to follow his lead. He may have won, but he certainly didn't keep his presentation up.

"He was drunk. He's drunk every year," Peeta laughs.

"Every day," Katniss adds in.

"Yes. How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between life and death!" I remind them to care for Haymitch, at least a little bit. He will help them if he stops drinking. They shouldn't just laugh at their certain cause of death.

"I miss supper?" Haymitch asks, coming in behind us. I roll my eyes as he vomits on the carpet. I almost do as well at the sight.

"So laugh away!" I walk carefully around the pool of whatever and click off to my room. I actually kind of like these two kids and they have a chance. Too bad I can't help with the gifts and sponsors and such. I wish I could help more. I can try and try to make people like them but it won't matter even if all the money goes to them. I doubt Haymitch even knows how to send a gift.

I hear Katniss and Peeta trying to get Haymitch into bathing. A rather humble attempt, but it will never work. I gave up on that in my third year.

_Next day:_

I would much rather stay in bed and sleep but I have to start getting ready. After I've finished, it's time to wake everyone else up.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I shout, walking through the hallways and pausing outside of each occupied room. Doors slowly open with tributes dressed and ready for breakfast.

Haymitch has already downed two cups and I can't help but imagine how ridiculous this will be. I brush past the entering Katniss with a mug of coffee in my hand, which I will certainly need today. I was right. It really will be a big, big, big day.

**My Christmas story called Panem, It's Cold Outside is now up and three chapters have already been published (Finnick and Annie, Glimmer and Marvel, and Rue). I would love if you all went to read it. Make sure to review this because I want to know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

We gather around the table for breakfast and Peeta and Katniss seem quite fond of the hot chocolate. But, they also make the mistake of talking to Haymitch instead of me.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," Katniss says to him. I am too, but just ignore me!

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," Haymitch replies. I take a drink of my coffee. This was expected.

"That's very funny," Peeta responds. Suddenly, he takes the glass out of my hands and shatters it on the floor. The liquid runs over onto the very expensive carpet. I wave over an Avox to clean it up. They can't do that!

"Only not to us," Peeta finishes. Oh, this kid has got some spunk. Spunk doesn't go well with Haymitch, as demonstrated by his punch to Peeta, followed by the knife of Katniss landing on the table between Haymitch's fingers.

"That is mahogany!" I shout. They cannot destroy such a luxurious place! Can't they have some manners?

"Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Haymitch says. Peeta tries to put ice on his punch mark, which looks disgusting.

"No. Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules."

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better. Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?" Haymitch continues on, suddenly inspired. This time he focuses on Katniss, and I just watch enjoying the moment.

"Stand over here. Both of you. Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough," he says, saying what I thought the entire time. This is supposed to be my job. No one notices me, even when I walk right by them to get to the window. I sigh. They wanted him to help them? I've helped everyone more than he ever has.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly what I say," he offers them. I turn around in shock. He's going sober? It won't last long, but maybe if they do a good job. This could be good for everyone, especially me! Go ahead kids, make him your best friend and keep him away from the bottles!

"Fine," Peeta agrees.

"So help us. When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-" Katniss begins.

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," he tells them. All things I should be except the part about not liking it. I would love it.

"But-" Katniss tries again. Not going to work, sweetie.

"No buts. Don't resist." He leaves with that. They just walk around awkwardly and I do too. When we pull into the station, I watch their reactions. Peeta is waving to the crowd, smiling. They all love him, excited to see him. He's cute and he could be like Finnick. Katniss does nothing. I would bet on Peeta right now. He's more social, I won't have to work on him at all. It's the girl I'll have a challenge with.

We usher them off the train and send them to meet with their stylists.

"Have fun! Smile!" I say, waving them off.

"Don't resist." Haymitch says, carrying a bottle but not drinking. This sober thing could be good.

**I hope you all have a happy new year! 2013! Thanks for reading my stories all year and supporting me. I've had such a great year on Fanfiction and while stories ended (Johanna), new stories (like this one!) began. Remember to review! **


	18. Chapter 18

After they are gone, I head off to my room to start work on their plans. I pull out my tablet and bring up the video chat. I need to talk to Cinna and Portia about our plans. We all need to be on the same page. It takes a few moments to connect before we are all on the screen, which I flick off the tablet and onto the bigger screen mounted on the wall. I do a quick hair check in the camera.

"So how's it going with them?" I ask.

"Our prep team has them now. We are waiting for updates," Cinna tells me. I nod in response.

"Wait, I just got an update." Portia leans over a digs around for her phone that is ringing a little chirpy tune. She unlocks it and reads it. "Peeta seems to be going along with everything just fine. They say he certainly is already quite good looking, so we won't have to do much. That's good."

"Do you like their looks?"

"I really like the both of them. Bone structure in the girl is amazing and the boy also has something there too," Cinna tells me as Portia nods.

"We certainly were lucky, this being our first year," Portia concludes.

"Did you get our designs?" Cinna asks me. I've been eager to see these all week, but I haven't gotten them yet.

"No. Could you send them?" I ask. A few seconds later, the designs pop up at the corner of the screen. I bring them up to the center and focus in on the sketches. They certainly are nicer than previous designs but I don't get them just yet.

"What's the red things hanging off them?" I ask.

"Oh, that's, well, the best part." Portia says first, her face lighting up at the new discussion. She certainly seems proud of her work.

"Fire." Cinna says simply. I look back at the images and it brings it a whole new look. I see strength in the new outfits and the idea was certainly brilliant. I'm excited for how it will look, unless it's tacky. Better make sure.

"Real?" I ask. They both nod.

"Well, it seems quite promising. Anything else?" I say. Portia doesn't say anything.

"I've got to go. Katniss is ready." He tells us, getting up to leave.

"That quickly?" I ask, not really expecting an answer though. Portia checks her phone for an update, but she doesn't get one. That's odd. I would've thought the girl would've had a lot more dirt, being from the poorer side. Whatever. Maybe the prep team was faster or better.

"Hey, what's the makeup look like?" I ask Portia. Cinna's screen has dropped away and it leaves us each sharing half and half.

"Oh, very simple, but definitely something that people won't be expecting. I think everyone's going to be absolutely astonished by what we are bringing," Portia begins. Peeta must be ready though because she quickly drops her eyes to her phone and then excuses herself to go finish him off. The screen goes black after the call has ended. I pull up some random commentary on something, maybe a previous games, maybe this one. I don't really care. I just need background noise while I work.

I type out an email to the mayor of district 12, asking him for some background information. I need to know what they used to do, what they were known for, popularity levels, and how their families are coping. This way I'm fully prepared for planning out their interviews, outfits, and planning the way that they will react to all of this. That's one of the most stressful parts of being an escort; you have to be one step ahead of everyone at all times. After I send it, I close down my phone and start working on paperwork that needs to be written. The paperwork mostly centers on my experience at the reaping. This is done for the Capitol by me so they know how everything is going from a firsthand perspective and everything that the cameras don't catch.

After I'm done with a large stack (I'm pretty sure it's getting larger), I call in some Avoxes to help me fix my makeup, hair, and outfit. That process takes a couple hours just by itself. When I'm done, I head down in the elevator by myself after making sure that Haymitch was getting dressed. Turns out, he already was. I was impressed.

It's my first time out on the actual streets since the reaping. I'm getting waves and small conversations as I walk by. I guess being the escort of the first volunteer from an outer district in who knows how long will bring some attention drawn upon you by itself. I walk up the rows that have been construction around the main road, ending with the empty chair and podium of President Snow. I find a seat toward the front so the cameras will catch me, but also near some people I already know so I have a backup reason if they ask me why I chose this place. Everything you do matters here. And then the parade starts with the sound of the horn.


	19. Chapter 19

District 1 is absolutely fabulous! I think they absolutely get what most of us here are looking for with the bold neon colors and the great use of feathers, which will now be a big hit this season. The boy, Marvel, pulls off his huge fur coat off quite well and the girl is so naturally pretty she could wear anything.

District 2 is a great way to show all of their strength, elaborating each of their muscles perfectly. It looks like the costumes were designed specifically for them, but they probably were. They have a gladiator theme and the gold also is flashy too. Very nice!

District 3 I must say took a little bit of a wrong turn with the headpiece. What is that supposed to be? But, the rest of the costume was silver, highlighting one of the most popular colors of all time. Some people would probably say that it was the black, you know, when that color was in all those years ago. I do know some history!

District 4 was cute nothing really that special. I did like the starfish touch. District 5 was also slightly odd until I heard someone behind me saying that they were some kind of power device that gets energy. I went with that, but it didn't help at all. I just focused on the glitter.

I was in love with District 6. The way the moon shaped their face was adorable and their costumes absolutely just glowed.

But then 7 came with their regular paper and 8 with a combination of two colors that would normally look cute, but seeing what 1 could do with the same idea just didn't work for them. It looked like a cheap knock off. District 9 was also quite boring. District 10, seen that. District 11 was a sight with the large male and the small little girl. Cute, but odd and their costume wasn't that amazing either. And, then I started getting nervous for 12. What will they look like? What are they going to do? Please don't let them make fools of themselves!

But, my fears were all calmed with fire. I can honestly say that is one of the weirdest things I've ever thought, but that's the way it worked. My tributes were on fire!

After a momentary freak out that consisted of me telling everyone around me that I was their escort, as if they didn't already know, I totally focus in on their costumes. All coal black and their capes were on fire, real actual fire. It terrified me but shocked me, astonished me, and I couldn't pull my eyes away from the scene. And neither could anyone else.

And when they joined hands and held them in the air, you could've declared them the winners right then and there. The person next to me was crying and her claps were so loud I had to move, not only for that, but also for a better look. All the details in the costumes were perfect. They finally pulled in and the costumes were all next to each other. I knew the clear winner and everyone else did and I'm basing that off of the roses cluttering the street.

Snow did a speech, which I tried to pay attention too, I really did. All the texts flooding my phone wouldn't really allow me to do that though. And I was in a hurry to get out to see Katniss and Peeta and congratulate them. They did perfect. Apparently, I wasn't the only one because the lottery was already jammed with people; totals going up on all sides but 12 has the biggest jump.

After they get off the elevator, I let them go change out of their costumes. Once they are back into their regular clothes, I attack them with compliments and cheers on costumes and their manners. I show them the billboard that keeps track of how the tributes are doing from out the window as encouragement. They don't really seem to register that, but I know that they know they did a good job. For that, I'm proud of them.

I send them off to bed early even though Haymitch hasn't arrived yet. They need sleep because tomorrow will be their first day of training. I head to out, talking to people, hoping to get more money on them for a couple more hours before I head back. When I get back, Haymitch is actually sleep, and not passed out. That's strange. I head to bed myself and sleep takes me away to the morning. The next morning goes quite smoothly as we sit around the breakfast table.

"I've been very mysterious, though. Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district," I tell them over coffee and biscuits with butter.

"Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this way very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" I smile.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that. But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary," I assure them. I really want them to win this year. I see something in them, everyone does. Katniss' skills are bad either. Then, they head off to the training center.


	20. Chapter 20

Time machine to the interviews:

"You'll each have four hours with Effie for presentation and four with me for content. You start with Effie, Katniss," Haymitch explains the day before the interviews. Personally, I'm more excited to work with Peeta because of all his potential, but I guess we will get the hard part done first. We head back to her room after everything has been finalized.

"Go get dressed," I tell her, ushering Katniss into the dressing room. I've got a full length gown and high heeled shoes ready for her, which are the hardest to wear. I'm not even sure what they will be wearing, but I'm sure they'll be spectacular.

"Now, when you walk, keep your head tilted, arms rounded, smile, nice face, and walk!" I tell her. She isn't good at this at all. She's wobbling all over the place and keeps trying to pull her dress up.

"Not above the ankle!" I yell, smacking her hands so she doesn't tug at the dress. We go through this for a very long time and then start on sitting.

"Back straight, hands on the lap, cross at the ankle, shoulders out, chin up, chest out!" I tell her. We go through this, standing and sitting, standing and sitting, until she is finally sitting like a lady.

"Don't duck your head!" I keep telling her.

"Eye contact, audience, Caesar, pretend I'm Caesar. And smile! More!"

"This is wonderful, while smiling," I tell her to say.

"This is wonderful!"

"I'm thrilled, smile after."

"I'm thrilled!"

"How are you, beginning with a smile."

"How are you?"

"Hello, Caesar, and remember to smile."

"Hello, Caesar."

"It's a lovely night."

"It's a lovely night."

"You forgot to smile!"

"Well, that's the best I can do. Just remember, Katniss, you want to audience to like you," I sigh when we are nearly finished.

"And you don't think they will?" she asks.

"Not if you glare at them the entire time. Why don't you save that for the arena? Instead, think of yourself among friends," I offer.

"They're betting on how long I'll live! They're not my friends!" She bursts. She is actually wrong, but I don't think now is a good time to bring that up.

"Well, try and pretend! See, like this. I'm smiling at you even though you're aggravating me," I say composing myself. I have to drill everything through her head.

"Yes, it feels very convincing. I'm going to eat," she says, getting up and leaving. She kicks off her heels at the doorway and brings her dress up to her thighs. I huff. She can't get this right at all and doesn't seem to want to either. It's just exhausting.

Once I get Peeta after lunch, my day calms down a lot. No yelling, no arguments, no refusal. Just, smiling, and walking, and posture, and answering questions in the proper tone (something I didn't even have time to cover with Katniss). I tell him how to use his body to answer the question and teach him the positions for the angle Haymitch gave him. He's easy to work with and even better because most comes quite naturally. After he leaves, everyone starts getting dressed.

Five Avoxes come in my room and help me with my makeup, outfit, and hair. Even though this is actually the tribute's night, it is mine too. I decide on a purple dress with a large green bow, butterfly inspired makeup, and braided hair, which has seemed to be quite popular since Katniss came out with it. Plus, it will look like I'm doing a great job supporting my tributes.

I head out and take a seat in the third row, so they can see me, but I'm still discreet. The interviews quickly start in the normal fashion. The girl from 1 is pretty but clueless, same for the boy. The girl and boy from 2 are arrogant but people here like that. I would've put money on Clove. Marissa, from 5, is very smart. The little girl from 11 is adorable and then it's Katniss.

She walks out, thankfully without hiking her dress up or tripping or falling. She shakes Caesar's hand and they sit down, almost perfectly. She still has her head down.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" he asks first. She hesitates but recovers well.

"The lamb stew," she manages. Okay, maybe not so well.

"The one with the dried plums? Oh, I eat it by the bucketful. It's doesn't show, does it?" He asks the crowd, and we cheer.

"Now, Katniss. When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?" He asks again, quite a good question.

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She asks. I join the laughter. She is actually funny in an awkward way.

"Yes. Start then," Caesar says.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costumes I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either. I mean, look at it!" She smooths out her skirt as the crowd ahhs. She twirls, until she's dizzy.

"So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened up there," he says.

"Um…all I can say, is I think it was a first," she answers well.

"You're killing us," he says. "Details, details."

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, right?" She asks the Gamemakers.

"She's not!" Someone shouts. I think it was one of my old neighbors actually.

"Thank you. Sorry. My lips are sealed."

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?" The crowd goes deathly silent when he asks. It's probably one of the best Games moments ever, regardless if she wins or not. Which means I will go down in history forever too, because when they play it on the television, I'll be there too.

"Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything."

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?"

"She asked me to try really hard to win."

"And what did you say?"

"I swore I would."

"I bet you did. Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve!" He shouts and Katniss exits the stage. I think she did very well for someone who miserably failed earlier this morning.

"Please welcome, Peeta Mellark, District Twelve!" Caesar shouts again as the last interview of the night starts.

**I'm sorry for not posting in almost a month! I've been really busy with school and such and I wasn't totally sure where this was going. The story is back on track now and I can't wait for next chapter! **** Thanks for reading and make sure to review.**


	21. Chapter 21: The End

This chapter is a super important author's note, so I would read it anyway. I'm just going to say it: this story is coming to an end, but not entirely. This felt like the most neglected of my stories and that was because I wasn't sure how to write it. The chapters I did complete were hard to write and when I look at that summary I have, it doesn't match at all. I'm not writing any more chapters and I'm sorry to leave it off here, but I'd rather it have a good ending than keep writing sporadically. Thank you to all of you who favorited, followed, or even read this story, especially those who reviewed.

Now, there is a good part! Effie's story isn't over and there is a lot of stuff I haven't covered that I would love to about the escorting life. This is where my new story comes in. This one is called _Effie's Guide to Escorting_ and will be different from what I normally write. The idea for this story is that it is Effie's book that she is writing for all the future escorts. Of course, there will be personal stories from past tributes (including Katniss and Peeta) and her encounters with Haymitch and the prep team as well as her other friend, Tabia. Think of it is a _Dummies Guide to Escorting. _I'm really excited for this and I hope all of you will come read it.

Once again thank you for your time with this story.


End file.
